Trespassing
by trekfan12
Summary: Things are pretty peaceful in the guy's bedroom until one of them encroaches on the others turf. See what kind of punishment there is for trespassing.


Trespassing-by Linda

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie P, I'm just taking them out so they can play with each other in the very best way :D

No warnings just fun. (well maybe just one warning. This was not beta read so all mistakes are mine)

Word count: 837  
Genre: Au (I don't write canon, I like to fix the stuff I can't stand)

The cold wind blew across the mountain and through the prairie grass rattling the bedroom window of Ennis Del Mar and Jack Twist. The two men had gotten the animals into the barn. They had amble supplies to carry them through till spring.

They fell back onto their bed after Ennis had made them a hearty supper so exhausted they fell asleep.

"Ennis?"

"Mm," he grunted.

Jack pushed at the taller man.

"Whut?" Ennis' rubbed at his eyes.

"Do you realize where you are?"

"Huh? What the hell are you going on about Jack Fuckin' Twist?"

"You're trespassin'"

"Trepassin'?"

"Yeah, you're on my side of the bed."

Jack knew it would only be a matter of time till Ennis came over to his side of the bed; they were always all over each other in bed always touching. Jack reached over and pulled something out of the drawer of the nightstand. Now for the fun to start. "Here." Jack gave him a greeting card.

"Whut's this?" Ennis slowly took the card and held it up in front of his face, carefully examining it.

"Well go on an d open it, it ain't gonna bit ya."

"I'm gonna, just takin' my times' all." He opened the envelope and pulled the card out, it had a scantily clad hunk holding a heart cutout in his hand on the front with the words.

"You trespassed all over my heart," it said on the front. "Now I get to trespass all over yours." Ennis read on the inside. He didn't get any time to think before Jack grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.  
Jack pulled the t-shirt Ennis wore to bed over his head and threw it to the floor; his hands couldn't resist wandering over his chest.  
"Jack." Ennis hissed when Jack's mouth sucked on his right nipple, his cock started filling up at that first touch.

"Still too much clothes," Jack whispered as he pulled off the PJ bottom Ennis wore. His huge cock sprang out and stood up, tall and proud for Jack's inspection.

"You know it's a wonder we fit into this bed with this big cock in it."

"Maybe we need a bigger bed." Ennis started to make his own moves on Jack. Like right now he was caressing his ass cheeks like they were a precious work of art.

"Can't we already got a California king. " Their lips barely left the others to speak.

"Well maybe we need a flat bed truck." They paused for a moment, and then started to crack up at Ennis' joke. He so rarely joked.

"You think that will hold this thing?" Jack gently squeezed Ennis's cock.

"Jack."

"I need you so badly, I ache for you all the time."

"Need me for whut?" Ennis look at the card again and seemed to be studying the hunky guy adorning the front and inside. "Looks like you'd rather have this guy right here. I can't measure up to him."

Jack pulled the card out of Ennis' hand and threw it to the floor. "More like he can't measure up to you, cowboy." Jack said cowboy extra sexy, his lips kissing Ennis' then he went on a kissing campaign starting at his neck and working his way down to Ennis' chest again, this time his left nipple got some attention. Jack felt Ennis' cock poking him in the thigh and he reached over and got the lube out of the nightstand where they kept it. "I'd say that guy can't measure up to you, no one can." Jack got off Ennis long enough to get him slicked up.

"I can say after riding bulls for a time I'd much rather ride a cowboy." Jack lowered himself onto Ennis' cock that was dripping wet.

"Jack." Ennis wrapped his big hands around Jack's bouncing buttocks; he could feel Jack's heat surrounding his member. It fit like a warm glove.

"Yeah, cowboy. Almost there, yeah almost…..AH!" Ennis' cock hit Jack's magic spot over and over again. Jack grabbed his own cock and rubbed himself until he came. He collapsed over Ennis and felt his man's strong arms wrap around him.

"Don't you never think I want anyone else, ya here?" Jack managed to say though he was quite winded from his ride.  
"Yeah, just like there ain't no one else for me but you, Jack."

Jack wandered into the bathroom and brought back a wet washcloth and a towel to clean themselves up in. After getting some PJs back on they wrapped their arms around each other under the warm comforter. "Where the hell did you get that card?

"I picked it up while I was on that business trip to Cheyenne. I stopped at the Frontier Mall and saw this real interesting store called "Spencer's Gifts" They got all kind of interesting stuff in there. I'll have to take you with me next time I go to Cheyenne."

They cuddled up in each other's arms and fell asleep.


End file.
